Kaito Obata
Kaito Obata (オバタ・カイトObata Kaito) is a second year in U.A. high school. His Hero name is The Cloning Hero: Double. He is the son of former #3 Hero and Business man Hideki Obata and Katsuko Obata and younger brother of Villain Ryu Obata and Mei Obata. Appearance Kaito has tan skin with blue eyes and dyed blue hair. He is short for a male and his weight is unknown. He is very athletic so he is muscular , but not at the level of other students in his class. He wears his school uniform most of the time , unless he is at his dorm. Personality Kaito is very care free and reckless , although he argues with them he treats his classmates like family. He trust people very easily and is very easy to trust. Even though he acts care free a lot in some situations when its needed he becomes very serious and analyzes his opponents and surroundings more. He loves fighting , but would never kill anyone unless to save his classmates. During battles Kaito can become very Egotistical because his dads influence. History Kaito was born out of a Quirk marriage with a fusion of his parent's quirks which resulted in the quirk reproduce. He grew being abused by his father Kaito couldn't use his quirk until he was eight , so Hideki thought he was quirkless. He then moved out into his friends house and lived their for 1 years. He later cam back and found out his mom was killed by a Villain. He then decided he wanted to be a hero and trained with his dad for the next few years until he went to U.A. high. Kaito went to Blade kings Agency , where he learned stealth, judo , and swordsmanship. Abilities = Enhanced Agility: '''Because of his training with Blade king , Kaito is very agile and stealthy. '''Enhanced speed: Because of Hideki's training Kaito is very fast and is one of the fastest students in his class. Keen Intellect: '''His IQ is 190+ , but he doesn't use his smarts at school and doesn't take it seriously. Quirk: Reproduce: Kaito's quirk gives him the ability to clone himself with his DNA( blood or spit). His clones only have a fraction of his power. The clones take stamina from him when being used and causes him to be lightheaded. The clones are drawn in a simple chibi style and are very short and have little color. He is able to switch places with his clones if he concentrates. His clones cant go to far from or else they will turn into the blood and or spit used to create them. His clones do whatever Kaito wants them to do. He also has the ability to gain blood slowly as long as he is resting. Supermoves: '''Flicker: He teleport's to a clone and then attacks the enemy Flicker Shot: '''he shoots DNA in the enemies direction and then it turns into a clone and he teleport's to it and kicks or punches the enemy in the air. '''Mecha Kaito: He makes over 200 clones and then they combine and turn into a giant clone. He can only use it for a few minutes because how much stamina it takes up and it takes a lot of time to create. He has only used it once and almost died. God slice: He makes a giant sword out of his clones and then hits it at the enemy. = Stats: Equipment Hero costume: '''He wears a white coat over his favorite blue shirt and white pants. He has mechanized boots that help with his speed and has tubes that send a healing/adrenaline liquid that helps with the stamina part of his quirk made by Kaito himself. '''Katana: He carries a Katana given to him by Blade King. Parents Quirks Hideki's quirk is '''Doppelganger '''which lets him make 1 clone that does whatever it wants. He needs to use his blood to make a clone Katsuko's quirk is '''Blood Regeneration '''which lets her regenerate blood in her body at will.